


Day 27 - On One of Their Birthday

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [27]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 270313





	Day 27 - On One of Their Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 270313

Daiki was confused at how should he celebrated Yuya’s birthday. Should he bake him a cake or make a homemade choco?  
Daiki want to make something different for Yuya’s birthday. He called his close member, Yamada Ryosuke, to ask for some advices.  
“Moshi-moshi Yamada?”  
“Moshi-moshi. What is it Dai-chan?”  
“Free to talk? I want to ask something.”  
“Mmm… Sure.”  
“Usually what did you do for Yuto’s birthday?”  
“Eh? What kind of question is that?”  
“Just answer me.”  
“Last year, I stay over in his house and celebrating with his family. After that…”  
“After that, we kind of have a private party in his room. I sing for him and give him my present. We chatted about this and that and then ‘that’ just happen.”  
“Huh? What is ‘that’?”  
“You know already Dai-chan.” Yamada refused to talk about it boldly.  
“I don’t understand what you mean.”  
“Lying. I’m sure you have done it with Yuya right?”  
“Do what?”  
“Make Love!” Yamada finally said.  
“Ah…”  
“You’ve done it right? With Yuya?” Yamada asked.  
“We-um… yeah. We did that before.”  
“I know it.”  
“So you gave him a gift and sleep over at his house and did ‘that’?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ah… I see. Thank you Yamada.”  
“You’re welcome. But why you asked? Ah, you want to do something for Yuya’s birthday?”  
“Un…”  
“Just be with him. I’m sure it’s enough.”  
“Alright. Thank you Yamada. I’ll call you again later.”  
“Un. Ganbatte dai-chan ^^.”

***

“Happy Birthday Yuya…” Daiki handed his cake and a gift when they have their private dinner in Yuya’s house.  
“Thank you Dai-chan.”  
Yuya accepted the cake and gift. He opened the gift and found sunglasses.  
“I think it will suit you.” Daiki said.  
Yuya tried the sunglasses and look at Daiki.  
“How is it?”  
“You look great Yuya.”  
“Really?”  
“Un…”  
“I’ll use it often, thank you Dai-chan.”  
“You’re welcome. Let’s slice the cake.” Daiki cut his cake, placed it in the paper plate and give it to Yuya. But Yuya refused to accept. He wanted Daiki to feed him.  
“Geez… I should be the one who take the first bite. Don’t you think so?”  
“That’s if we have party with the others. It’s only us and you were the one who bake this so I should be the first one to taste it.”  
“Haik… haik… I understand.” Daiki then feed Yuya the cake.  
Yuya happily opened his mouth and received it.  
“Ah yeah, I promised that I will make you omrice right?” Yuya said in between his munch.  
“You remember?”  
“Of course. You even wrote it in J-web.”  
“Because I’m afraid you will forget.”  
“Is that really the reason?”  
“Un~”  
“Not because you want to show our ‘close’ relationship to everyone.”  
“You’re wrong!” Daiki said, but his cheeks were blushing. Yuya could only chuckle at that.  
“I’ll make you the omrice.”  
“Right now?”  
“Un,,, wait ne…”  
Yuya went to the kitchen, prepare all the ingredients and started cooking. Daiki wait in the living room because Yuya told him to just wait there. After around 20 minutes, Yuya back with two plate of omrice.  
“Sorry the appearance is a bit messy.” Yuya said as he placed the plate on the table.  
Daiki looked at it and agree that it was indeed messy but the smell seem nice.  
“Itadakimasu.” Daiki ate it. He frowns a little while he ate it.  
“How is it? Not good.”  
“It’s alright. It’s a bit salty though. I think you put too much salt in it. But it’s edible, I like it.”  
“Thank you.”  
They continued eating while chatting. After that they watched TV while sitting beside each other.  
“Dai-chan…”  
“Un…”  
“Do you want to sleep over?” Yuya turned his head toward Daiki.  
Daiki looking back at him and nodded his head.  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks for the cake and everything. I’m glad that I can spend my birthday with you.” Yuya kissed Daiki’s forehead.  
“I’m happy that you are happy Yuya.”  
Daiki kissed the taller lips passionately after he said that.


End file.
